Often, applications and services are hosted by one or more computer networks, which provides users with access to the applications and services on the users' local or personal computing devices. To provide large numbers of users with access to the applications and services, multiple host systems are usually employed. Further, it is often the case that multiple instances of an application or service will be deployed on multiple host systems.
To facilitate the installation or deployment of the application or service, an install script may be created. This install script may be configured to identify files to install and the locations in which to store the installed files. Further, the install script may include information relating to configuring the host machine to execute the installed files.